dofusfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Iop/Inteligencia/1
Introdução Construindo seu Iop de inteligência. Nível 1 Magias: Espada do Destino (Maximize, será sua principal magia por um bom tempo) Características: Inteligência estará em 35 (Inteligência em Iops custa 2 pontos para +1 em inteligência a após ter 20 de inteligência, assim vai ser difícil) Set: Aventureiro ou Gobbal(Sem cinto), após 10 Pet: Se tiver algum Pet que de Inteligência ou Porcentagem de dano será de grande ajuda. Níveis 11-21: As coisas começam a ficar divertido Objetivo: Saltar e alguns HP Agora, a maioria das pessoas luta contra criaturas da floresta nessa faixa mesmo LVL p2ps, mas nós não somos, estamos indo direto para lousys, até sobre o nível de 17 nós vamos lutar Shepards começando com lvl 13 shepards não ir mais alto até o nível 3 de salto, uma vez chegar ao nível 3 o salto até o nível 15 e 19 Shepards, o HP deve ser alta o suficiente para lidar com (em nota que estas lutas vão estar perto, mas você deve ganhar apenas saltar fora se o seu ataque para ser encurralado tentar não chegar empurrados para nada, que pode acrescentar 1-5 dano em seus ataques) Uma vez que você bate no nível 17 estamos indo um pouco para sul, até a árvore da floresta, você deve ser capaz de derrotar Treechnids solo e Trunknids, combatê-los até o nível 21 e max salto. Resumo: Set: Young Adventurer Set (recomendado) ou ambos Gobbal Set w / um Anel Mental Magias: Ir para 5 Características: Vitalidade para 50 Pet: Fire Bwak ou Miau (Deve ter 60 + Intell), Minimino / Treechster / Tabby Bow Meow / Lepardo (deve ser de 50%) Níveis 21-31: Cortar sua maneira de Glória Objetivo: outra magia de fogo Agora uma nova era lento vem se seu solando o seu caminho para a grandeza como eu fiz, até cerca de 27 o seu nível Treechnids luta vai Trunknids solo e, a nível 26 nós começamos a nossa magia de fogo próximo que usam na verdade estamos indo. (NÃO DESTRUTIVOS NÍVEL SWORD, não vale a pena IT) nível de corte para o nível 4 uma vez que você acertar 27. Agora que temos um novo feitiço agora precisamos de uma nova arma, não fomos nós que vamos lutar com ele, mas ajuda a adicionar danos para cortar e alguma sabedoria, nível, uma vez mais o nível 28 e ir para o Bonta e comprar um arco em Treechnid Raiz, Este arco dá +1 AP e 15 sabedoria, mas tira vit 66 (é por isso que eu disse para investir em alguma vitalidade) dont worry bout seu conjunto de requisitos adv cobre. Isto irá permitir que você use guia de bravura e aumento b4 você usar o corte desde corte requer apenas 4 (ap Guide2 bravura, e aumentar a 1), agora que temos cerca de equipa e um feitiço decente que nós vamos lutar contra algo mais do preenchimento, Lousy Pig Knights . Use Cut para mantê-lo pelo menos 2 quadrados atrás de você (no caso de falhar ou iludir) salto tanto quanto se pode fechar atrás dele quando u para a parede e correr para o outro lado do mapa com a tática de fazer o corte ainda, este será ver que raramente você começar a batida. Uma vez que temos alguns dos nossos wis Bow Knights deve render cerca de 7000-9000 exp, bom para o seu nível. Ao nível 31 Max Corte, no nível 32, mesmo fora Intell a 55 Visão geral Set: Young Adventurer Set w / Xelors passado e Bow na raiz das Sombras, vender seu conjunto Gob se você usou um desses itens Magias: Cortar a 5 (nível 5 se torna a sua magia principal) Características: Intell a 55 (thats no lvl 32) Pet: Fire Bwak ou Miau (Deve ter 60 + Intell), Minimino / Treechster / Tabby Bow Meow / Lepardo (deve ser de 50%) Níveis 31-41: HP Mais? Por que não? Objetivo: Definir Prespic, Vitalidade (Spell) Agora as coisas começam a ficar mais rápido, uma vez que você começa o nível 5 Cut, batendo os cavaleiros se tornam mais rápida (2-5 minutos) luta para Knights lvl 37 (aproximadamente no nível 35 da exp que o rendimento cavaleiros cairão para cerca de 6000 mas apenas em manter a luta) em 37 passos no seu Prespic Set (CEPT para o anel), este lhe dará mais prejuízos e alguns wis, agora que você deu o seu aventureiro definir a Bow na raiz das Sombras não pode ser usado, mas neste momento não precisamos dele. Agora temos uma varinha poderosa de intellegence ammy um ladrão e um anel, e botas de agricultor para alguma sabedoria, saúde, intellegence e danos, com este novo equipamento vem uma nova área de formação, a cabeça 1,31 (sim seu andar um tempo, mas vale a pena) não se esqueça de parar na zaap Dragonete e salvar seu lugar lá Você verá uma ponte e uma nova forma de porco, leitões. Seu feitiço principal agora muda de Cortar a Sword of Fate. ataque de um leitão doesnt matter grupo como muitos, você vai notar que eles estão do outro lado da tela, é quando a espada do destino vem acessível você pode atacá-los a qualquer distância, o que torna mais doce, eles têm fraqueza fogo! a fim de aproveitar isso, tentar batê-los como eles line up para tentar tirar cerca de cerca de 2 leitões, com cerca de 3 ataques, grupos de 3 ou mais leitões rendimento de cerca de 10.000 + exp. em 36 você vai ter uma magia chamada Vitalidade Pretty útil quando perto da morte e que podem ser empilhadas, max-lo em 41. Ou se você tiver sorte, você pode gentilmente pedir que um amigo sanguessuga você em ratos. Visão geral Magias: Vitalidade Chracteristics: Vitalidade para 100 (tem até lvl 42 causa tivemos que utilizar um nível que mesmo fora Intell.) Set: Mudança que adv para definir um conjunto Prespic, também ammy um assaltante e um anel, uma varinha poderosa de intellegence, xelors passado (queda de 38 este anel para o anel Pressy mas manter o rring não vendê-lo), e algumas botas de fazendeiro Pet: Fire Bwak ou Miau (Deve ter 60 + Intell), Minimino / Treechster / Tabby Bow Meow / Lepardo (deve ser de 50%) 11111111111111 111111111111111 1111111111111111 11111111111111111 111111111111111111 1111111111111111111 11111111111111111111 111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111 1111111111111111111 111111111111111111 11111111111111111 1111111111111111 111111111111111 11111111111111 1111111111111 111111111111 Níveis 60 + Weather Master!! Agora você tem seu melhor momento! Nível 5 para o mais rapidamente possível. Tente chegar 9 ap Vara de Deus, e Gelano Ap bom + Int amuleto como Royal Cereja Real Para alguns bons i int preferem usar Royal Gobball, Hooded Cloak, Animal Boots, Feudala Belt, Feudala Wedding Ring (você pode tentar obtê-lo AP maged mas gona ser muito caro). Prefr lvling em Kanigrou / trool com grupo. Depois do lvl 100 tem de tentar obter todas os scrolls int int necessários para se scrollar para 101, não zerando busca estatísticas e scrolar sua int para 101 e adicione todos os pontos característicos de vit. Visão geral Set: Royal Gobball, Royal Cherry Blop, Hooded Cloak, Feudala Belt, Feudala Wedding Ring, Botas de Animal, Vara de Deus, Gelano Lvling: Trool / Kanigrou ou solando monstros Pandala água (cuidado com Kitsous) Pet: Int Maxed Bwak do Fogo / Bow Meow Chearacteristic: Int scrolada para 101, todos os pontos característicos em vit (wis deslocamento e agi bem) Magias: Strenghstorm para lvl 5